Who do you choose?
by Furipa
Summary: Sophie Williams had never won anything on her life. When she won a contest to stay with the Avengers for a whole month, she was estatic. But with a certain God of Mischief in the mix, will her stay be as awesome as she hoped, or turn into something much more? (May change rating if necessary)


Hello people! Sorry I had to delete my other Loki story, but I wanna compensate people with this one. This one is supposed to be a Steve Rogers x OC x Loki one, and I hope you all will like it!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Avengers or Loki, I do own my original character and this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A trip to New York**

I couldn't believe it. I could not believe it. Me, of all people, will have the privilege to be with the Avengers. Yes, THE Avengers. I just couldn't believe my luck. I had entered an art competition on which I had to draw all the Avengers in the battle which destroyed the city, and it would be judged by the same. The winner would win a free trip to New York and a free stay at the Stark Tower for a whole month. And there I was, sitting on a private jet, looking down at my letter with the instructions – and better yet, signed by all the Avengers – and smiling. The letter had the following instructions:

**_"Dear winner of the contest,_**

**_We are excited to say you just won a free trip to New York and an amazing stay for a whole month at the Stark Tower, where you will have the opportunity to interact with the Avengers. Once you arrive at the airport, a limo will be waiting for you. It will take you to the Stark Tower, showing you all the beauty New York as to offer. You can even get shawarma, all dispenses will be covered. When you get to the Stark Tower, one of the Avengers will greet you._**

**_With much love,_**

**_Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor."_**

I smiled more as I danced with happiness in my head. In my whole life, I never thought I'd do anything right, and for once, this happens. I'm the happiest girl in the world right now. 'Good job me!' I yelled in my head, congratulating myself. I sighed in content, when I heard a 'ding' noise go off. I looked up and saw the 'seatbelts on' sign light up, indicating I was near my destination. I put the seatbelt back on, and I felt the jet descend.

When the jet landed, I picked up my stuff, and the door opened. The flight attendant woman smiled at me, indicating the door way for the exit and I smiled, thanking the woman. I walked out to the ground and walked off towards the gate. I walked inside the airport, following the signs for the exit. Once I got there, I noticed a large black limo waiting by the door. Next to it stood a man, probably the chauffer, holding a paper with my name on it. I smiled and walked up to the man. "Hello there, my name is Sophie. I heard you were waiting for me." I said to the man. "Indeed I have miss. Are you ready to see New York? We are in a tight schedule." The man said and I nodded, watching as he opened the door, letting me inside, and placing my bags on the trunk.

New York was truly amazing, even after the alien attack. It was like nothing had happened. We went around the city and we did indeed stop for shawarma. Ahh, we were arriving finally to the Stark Tower. I felt my heart beating fast, and I looked around, trying to spot my mystery greeter. Not finding anyone who seemed to stand out, I got out of the car, and the chauffer gave me my luggage and left, after we said our good-byes. I looked around, till I saw a man approach me. "Hey, are you the winner of the Avenger contest?" the large man asked me. I examined him. 'He doesn't seem to be a Avenger…Is he a new guy?' I asked myself as I nodded. "Well, our meeting point has been changed, so we'll have to take a little trip." He said as I saw a black van come up. "Err…What happened to the limo?" I asked and the man simply dismissed me, as the van's doors opened and I saw two shady men appear. I suddenly realized, that perhaps they were not with the Avengers. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, I realized I made a terrible mistake, you got the wrong person." I quickly said and tried to walk away, but the man suddenly pushed me forward, and I was locked inside the van. I felt one of them grab me and holding me in place, watching as the van's doors closed. What a great start on my first time in New York. Getting kidnapped. Great.

I yelled as I tried to kick my way out. These shady men had kidnapped me and I was now in a van going off somewhere, probably somewhere I would be found dead. I yelled and yelled until one of them hit me on the head, and everything went blank. I later woke up, feeling someone poke me on the shoulder. It looked that was I was in some kind of storage room. "Ngh...?" I looked up, and saw a rather large man, looking down right at me. "So, this is the winner of the contest huh? I was expecting something better, but I guess you'll have to do."

"W-What do you want from me? I've done nothing to you!" I yelled, but the man only chuckled. "You're our ticket to wealth princess. We'll hold you hostage until they pay us, if they don't, I guess we will have to find you a new purpuse...You don't look half bad~..." said the man, starting to caress my cheek. I pushed my face away and tried to bite him. He quickly pulled away before I could. "Woah, and feisty too, I like it~." he said, smirking when a large noise was heard. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright red and gold figure bursts through the ceiling.

"I believe this is not a way to ask a woman out pal." I instantly smiled, it was none other than Iron Man! The large man looked at his surbornatives. "What are you waiting for you idiots?! Get him!" he ordered, as the many men scartered inside lunged at Iron Man. He skilfully beat them as they came. 'I have to do something!' I thought to myself. I looked down and noticed my legs were not tied. So I toke the oportunity and quietly got to my feet, and while the large man was distracted ordering his goons around, I turned around and charged at him. I toke him down, and in the process I broke the chair. Iron Man and the others stopped for a second and I quickly got out of my bounds. "I'll go get help!" I yelled as I ran towards the exit. "No wait!" I heard him yell but it was too late, as I opened the door and a bright light blinded me. "What the?!" I said, covering my eyes.

The light dimmed and I rubbed my eyes. When I could finally see, I looked around dumbfounded. There were camera men, all those things you see if you were in a studio...But if I was in a studio...Then that would mean..."Well, there goes the surprise." I heard Iron Man say behind me, his mask flipping up, revealing his face. "W-What?" I asked again, and he put an arm around my shoulders. "Yep, a total illusion. I thought it would be a very interesting way to welcome you, but I guess it back fired a little." he said as I looked around the studio. "Oh...OH! I'm so sorry, I probably hurt the guy!" I said, looking at the man I had knocked down. Now that I looked at him, he didn't look so menacing as before. "It's alright, I'm a stunt double, I'm used to this kind of stuff. You're very strong when you want to, do you know that?" he said, walking away, limping a bit. I laughed nervously and looked back at the man next to me. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, I can pay him if he gets hurt. Now, back to what we were talking about. Welcome to New York. I hope you had a very nice ride." he said, grabbing a cup of coffee from a table. "Huhh...I was, until this whole situation happened...I think I have a bump on my head." I said, rubbing the top of my head, wincing a bit.

"You'll be fine, I checked, you didn't break anything and won't be needing stiches. I did warn them not to be so rough tho, but it was in order to look real. And by the way, call me Tony." I smiled a bit. "O-Oh, I know. I'm just trying to be polite." Tony laughed. "I see. Well, shall we go back to the Stark Tower? The others are waiting for us." I smiled brightly. "Y-Yeah sure!" I said starting to walk away. But then I stopped. "Wait, where are my bags?" Tony finished his coffee, placing the now empty cup on the tamble. "I sent them to your new room, I hope you don't mind. Nothing has be stolen, if that's what worries you." I shoke my head. "O-Oh no, of course. I was just wondering. And how will we get there?" I asked him. Tony smiled. "Which way do you wanna go? The fun way or the Stark way?" he asked. I blinked and thought for a minute. "Huhh...the Stark way?" I asked, and suddenly, I felt him grab me. "Hold on time, this will be one hell of a ride." I blink, and held tight onto him. "What do you mean by one hell of aaaaaaa**AAAAAAAHHHH!**" I yelled as he flew up and out the hole in the ceiling he made. I hanged on to my dear life, as we flew over the sky.

"You should open your eyes, you're missing the view." he said and hesitantely, I opened one eye, followed by the other. Tony was right, the view was astonishing. NY never looked so amazing up high! Soon enough, we arrived at the Stark Tower, on Tony's enormous varanda. I pulled off of him and stepped onto the ground, and looked around. "Wow..." I said, my mouth agape. Tony smiled. "Amazing view, ain't it?" he asked and I nodded. "Come on squirt, let me introduce you to everyone." he said, walking ahead of me.

I followed him inside, and my jaw dropped more, as the inside was as beautiful as the outside. "**Welcome back sir. That is the winner I presume?**" a robotic voice asked. "Indeed she is Jarvis. Her name's...huhh...What's your name?" Tony asked. "Oh huh...I'm Sophie." Tony nodded. "Jarvis, as her luggage arrived yet?" Tony asked to thin air again. "**Yes sir, I've toke the liberty to take them to her new chambers.**" Tony nodded. "Thanks Jarvis. So, want to meet the rest of the gang?" he asked me again. I nodded, smiling, and followed him to the elevator. We arrived a floor down, and the doors opened, revealing a large living room. And in the middle of it, were the rest of the Avengers. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"And here they are. The awesome Avengers. I trust you know who they are." Tony said and I nodded. "Yep, those two are Natasha and Clint, and man with the glasses is I presume Bruce, the Hulk." I said, smiling. "I'd prefer if you'd just called me Bruce, if that's okay with you." he said, smiling and fiddling with his hands. "And the one sitting ahead us is Captain America." Captain America would have to be my favorite Avenger, and I knew I probably blushed while I called him out. "Hello there miss. You can call me Steve." he said, in a polite gesture. I nodded more, hoping the color of my cheeks did not change.

"But wait...Someone's missing. Where's Thor?" I asked. "Yeah, where is he? He was supposed to be here already." Tony said. "He said he was going to talk to his dad, he said he'd be here as fast as he can." Clint said. Tony nodded. "Well, I guess we'll start off without him. As you all may know this is Sophie and she's the winner of the contest." Tony then pushed me foward. I gulped a bit and smiled a bit. "We were really impressed by your drawing, you've captured the details very well." Bruce said and smiled more. "Thank you."

"Have you thought about pursuing a career in Arts?" Steve asked. "I thought about it, although my family does not aprove of me going to art school." Everyone blinked. "And why not? You obviously have the talent for it." Clint said. "My family wants me to be a lawyer or a doctor, they say I'll have a garanteed future, while they think art school is just child's play and that it won't provide me much for a living." Tony grabbed my shoulder. "Now that's just messed up kid, pardon me saying this, but your parents are not well in the head." I laughed a bit. "No problem. I guess I showed them wrong by winning this contest huh?" I asked and everyone smiled.

We looked back when we heard the elevator door's open. "Hello fellow Avengers! I am sorry I am late." A deep voice said. "Oh god, it's Thor." I said to myself, mouth opened. But...Who was behind him? "Thor, what the hell is Loki doing here?!" Tony yelled at the large blond man. "Well Man of Iron, father does not have my brother's cell ready, so ti's my job to take care and guard Loki till it is finished." Everyone was on edge, as the black haired man stood next to his brother. I felt Thor's eyes land on me. I gulped when he walked towards me, and started looking around me. "Huh...Is something wrong?" I asked him, and I watched him take a step back. "Son of Stark, I thought you told us a woman would come meet us." Everyone sighed, rolling their eyes, as did Loki and muttering under his breath as he held the bridge of his nose. "Thor, she is a girl. What, you never saw a short haired girl before?" Tony asked. "Son of Stark, Asgard's depiction of beauty is very different from that of Midgards. But I am pleased to meet you, m'lady." Thor said, smiling. I nodded and smiled back.

My attention then turned towards Loki. "So, you're the who who destroyed New York?" I asked him. He looked down at me with uncaring eyes, and acted as if I was a bother. "Yes, I can say that I am." he said and nodded. "Ah, I see. Then I suppose you won't mind if I do this." I walked up to him and slapped him in the face. Everyone gasped at my action. "That was for endagering everyone you bastard!" I yelled at him and was pulled back by Thor and Tony. I watched as Loki look back at me with somewhat angry/amused eyes. "Woah, for a shorty, you pack a punch." Clint said. "Please my lady, he is not here to fight. Father as given him a punishment as well during his time visit to Midgard. He is to learn some of the midgardian ways, and I thought it would be perfect since your staying here."

"So...He's going to be around us all the time?" Steve asked. "Indeed Man of Stars, but father as put me in charge of a spell, which impends Loki from using magic and fleeing the Stark tower." Everyone seemed to feel a bit more calm, the tense air diminishing. "Oh please, do not let my presence be of a bother, as you can see, I am very well kept." Loki said, pulling his chackled wrists. "Hmph, serves you right." Tony spatted, then turning his full attention back to me.

"Well, since you've met everyone, how about you get to know the place? I'm sure you are going to love your new room." he said with a sly smile. "We will be right back, and after that, we'll eat. I'm getting hungry. Jarvis?"

"**Already preparing dinner sir.**" Tony nodded and walked me back to the elevator, and toke me to my stop. When the doors opened, I gasped. It was the perfect room for any artist. The walls were covered with shelves full of supplies, and not to mention the room looked very elegantly decorated. You even had your personal bathroom! I walked inside, my mouth still opened, looking around like a kid who had just entered a toy store for the first time. "I toke the liberty of getting all of these for you. So when you do get back, you can take it all with you." Tony said and I smiled more. "Thank you! I...I don't really know what to say."

Tony smiled. "I can see talent when it's right in my face you know. I'll show you your last present by the end of the month." I nodded as we returned to the elevator and back to the living room. "Now Sophie, when ever you need someone, you just go to the elevator and it will take to any level you want. Level 1 is where I am, my room and office. Level 2 is Bruce's. He also as his lab and his room. Level 3 is the gym, you'll see Steve, Natasha and Clint there many times. Level 4 is Steve's room, and Levels 5 and 6 are Natasha and Clint's rooms. Level 7 is Thor's room and Level 8 will be the guest room Loki will stay in. Just making sure you know so you don't go there by any mistake. Levels 9 and 10 are the kitchen and music room and if you need anything else just call out Jarvis and he will do it." I nodded, hoping to have caught eveything.

"So." Tony started. "Is anyone hungry?" he asked outloud, and I watched Thor get up. "I am famished Son of Stark, I could eat a Bilsnipe!" I blinked a bit as everyone laughed - except Loki of course - and got up, walking to the dinning room, and sat down on the table. I looked back at the living room, seeing Loki was still in his place, sitting down on the couch. "Do not worry my lady. Loki has his chackles on, he cannot do anything unless I take them off." Thor reassured me. I nod, still looking at him, and when looked back at me, I quickly looked away. When I realised, Steve sat down next to me. I could feel my cheeks heat up and my heart beat faster.

Steve would have to be my idol/crush since I was very small. My dad used to talk about him all time, because his grandfather fought along side him against the Nazis. When my dad died because of cancer, he gave me a picture of gran next to Steve. It's been a treasure I keep very close to me. Ever since then, I have collected and read everything I could about Captain America. You could say I developped a small crush on him, since he was my inspiration to pursue my own dreams, despite everyone else saying that I couldn't.

"So where did you come from, Sophie?" Bruce asked out, snapping me from my daze. "O-Oh, I'm from Kentucky, Glasglow." I said. "Oh, love that city!" Tony shouted. "Tony, you have never been on Kentucky." Natasha spoke. "Well, I've seen stuff from Kentucky." Tony retorked. I chuckled a bit. "Well, nothing really happens there so..." Steve turned towards me. "Hey, how about you tell us a bit more about yourself? So you can get more comfortable." I gulped a bit, but nodded. '_H-He's speaking to me!_' I thought.

"W-Well...I was born in Kentucky, Glasgow. My parents where childhood sweethearts, and later on they had their first daughter, my oldest sister, Marie. She's very funny and loves reading alot. She's a lawyer and she's 32 years old and married. She already has a baby coming." Clint looked at me. "Congrats." he said and I smiled, thanking him before continuening. "Then my second sister was born, Lauren. She's very outgoing and loves sports. So she became a swimmer and as won many gold medals and she as her own company for athletes. She's 26 years old and currently dating some athlete man named Josh." Tony interrupted. "You still haven't told us about yourself." I smiled a bit. "I'll get there in a sec. Then I was born. I love reading comic books and art. I guess I'm a bit funny, but I mostly keep to myself and I am a bit of an airhead, I literally have my head up in the clouds. I'm 19 years old." I said. "Might I say you take 19 to a whole new level." Tony interrupted. I laughed. "Thanks, I guess." Steve rolled his eyes. "Please ignore Tony. He's a bit excentric." Bruce said. I laughed more and nodded. "Oh, and I'm single." Tony looked at me, with an doubfounded face on. "You're joking. A nice girl like you, single!?" Steve frowned. "Tony, please, you're just going to make her uncomfortable." Great, now he was defending me, that made my heart beat more.

"N-No it's okay Steve. I was expecting Tony to be like this...so..." I explain. Steve looks at me. "Are you sure you are okay? Tony can be a pushover when he wants to." I smiled. "When he is, I will be sure to show him he is." Clint chuckles. "I like this girl even more. She seems the one that won't fall for your charm too quickly Tony." Tony rolled his eyes "Not that it matters anyways, I am one hundred percent commited to Pepper." everyone chuckled. Then suddenly, robots came in with plates of food. "Finally, what toke so long Jarvis?" Tony asked. "**Sorry sir, but since our guests have many tastes, I decided to make each one their favorite dish.**" Jarvis said. I looked down at my plate. It was indeed my favourite! A good old steak with rice and bit of salad with it. "How did you know this was my favourite?" I asked outloud. "Jarvis has access to files about everyone in this room, even Reindeer Games over there." Tony said, picking up his burger. "That sounds like privacy invasion if you ask me." Steve said, eating a of steak. "Not really, it's not like I read them to pass the time. I only use them in case something happens."

"That's comforting." Clint said, eating his sushi. I looked over at Thor. His plate was full of many types of food. "How come Thor has so much?" I asked. "He insisted on trying many things. His favorite so far was burgers and poptarts." Natasha said, biting on her crepe. I nodded and started eating. Glancing to Loki, I noticed he was looking at the window. I wonder, what's on his mind? I bet he wasn't thinking about how sorry he was for doing such terrible things. Any thoughts on Loki went away, as I enjoyed dinnertime with The Avengers.

When dinnertime was over, everyone got up. Everyone was going to their rooms, while Thor stayed behind with Loki to talk about where he was going to sleep. I watched as Thor toke him away. I reliesed that Loki might be hungry. He might be a villain, but he's still a living thing, and he was probably hungry. I felt kinda stupid for feeling compassion for a murderer but I couldn't just leave him to starve like that. I decided to go to the kitchen and do something. Since I did not know what gods are used to eat, I just made him a sandwhich, and put beside it on the tray, a glass of orange juice. I walked to the elevator and clicked on the number 8. After the swift descend to the eight floor, the doors opened. It was dark and had a erie feeling to it. I gulped and walked towards the door in front of me.

I held the tray with one arm while the other reached the door and knocked. Waiting a few seconds, the door opened, reveling Loki. "Hum...I suppose you are hungry. It may not be what you are used to back at wherever you came from, but I hope it's good enough." I said, raising the tray to him. He looked at the tray, then to me. If a stare could freeze someone, I would already be a block of ice. "I do not need your sympathy, pityful midgardian. Nor do I need your food. Leave me be unless you wish for me to end your life. I may be handcuffed, but I still have my strenght. I could wrap my hand around your pretty little neck if I so desired." and with that, he slammed the door at my face. I blinked, and sighed. "A simple no would have suficed." I mutered as I set the tray next to the door. He would eventually have to eat, wether he liked it it or not. I left the hall and entered the elevator. I sighed as I clicked my floor. I couldn't wait to sleep. I could barely wait for tomorrow thought. I bet tomorrow would be as exciting as today.

* * *

I opened the door, looking to see if the woman had left. Looking down, I noticed the tray she carried before. I frowned. "First she slaps me, and now she's being nice? I cannot understand midgardnians..." I said as I grabbed the tray. Best to bring it inside, and take it tomorrow to the kitchen when no one is around. Don't want to have them paranoid on me just yet. I grabbed the small breaded food. Sniffing it, it didn't seem bad, or poisoned. I toke a small bite of it. It was not as bad as I thought it would be. I decided to try the beverage. It tasted a bit sour, but it was pleasant. I devoured it so fast, I even amazed myself that I was this hungry. Finishing, I placed the empty tray next to the bed, and layed down. Looking at the ceiling, I was contemplating on my plan of escape. While everyone dined, I toke the liberty to study the Stark Tower a bit more, I could perhaps use the place to my advantages.

But with these handcuffs on me, I cannot do anything. I have to gain their trust. That's when it hit me. The girl. She would be the key to my freedom. Smirking, I closed my eyes. Tomorrow I shall put my plan into motion.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this story! More to come! Please R&R! The more comments and tips I get, I try to update more!


End file.
